


It's A Match!

by ila_moon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grinding, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ila_moon/pseuds/ila_moon
Summary: Sakura swipes right on a very attractive older man. They get to talking and hit it off. One thing leads to another and, well, she ends up sleeping with him.Kakashi doesn't know why she just up and left before morning, thus dreads having to go through the first day of the semester wondering what happened.Or does he?





	It's A Match!

**Author's Note:**

> So I have absolutely no motivation to contribute anything to my other stories. 
> 
> Here's a one shot in the meantime ♥️
> 
> This was just for fun so it hasn't been beta'd. Apologies for any grammatical errors or misspellings.

 

 

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

 

**It’s a match!**

That was the phrase that blinked back at her on her phone screen. She furrowed her brow, the phrase looking so foreign to her. Butterflies had formed in her stomach as she reread the notification for what seemed like the hundredth time. The world of online dating or hook ups was completely new to her and honestly, she didn’t know if it was exactly _for_ her, but after some persuasion from her more promiscuous friend, Ino, Sakura went ahead and created a profile, thoroughly convinced _nothing_ would come of it.

 

But after about a day since her account’s inception, she had already matched with a few people, all of who she swiped right on. She had been holding out for someone in particular, though he was quite a bit older than her, fourteen years to be exact.

 

She wasn’t sure where it stemmed from, but Sakura had always had a thing for older men, and the fact that this particular man had already grown into a silver mane at the young age of 36 did _not_ help in the slightest. To make matters worse it looked absolutely _fitting_ on him. His profile picture made it look so natural. He wasn’t even looking at the camera. It looked like a candid photo a friend might have taken. He was sitting outside, sporting a denim jacket and a crooked grin that made her weak in the knees, nursing a beer bottle as his attention was focus somewhere off camera.

 

And she had just matched with this astonishingly handsome _Adonis_ of a man.

 

Who, _again,_ was fourteen years her senior. How could someone _that_ attractive be fourteen years older than her?

 

With a groan she flopped back down onto her bed, phone in hand as she continued staring up at the screen, fingers hovering over a little notification prompting them to message one another. She gulped, unable to find the courage within herself to do so. She found herself just waiting for the little bubble with the ellipses to pop up, indicating that someone was typing on the other end, but soon realized she was being delusional for thinking he would ever message her.

 

He was probably looking at her profile now, realizing what a mistake he had made matching with a 22-year-old student who liked to bake and spend nights in. Yeah… that was the extent of her profile. Indicating that she was basically already a spinster. Sakura sighed and put her phone down on her nightstand, going by her old standby of w _hatever happens, happens._  

 

Just then she heard her phone ping and she jolted towards her phone, reaching for it like a kid reaching for candy and immediately unlocked her screen, a wide grin spreading on her face as she read the message.

 

**Sukea 10:29 pm**

**Hey there.**

 

**********

 

After some light conversation they had agreed to meet up. She wasn’t expecting anything special, really. He was an extremely attractive guy who she would hopefully get a good lay out of. Their conversation a few days prior never went further than their general interests. They didn’t discuss jobs or family. All they needed was to get a feel for one another and come to some conclusion indicating they’d be compatible for… _this._

 

Sakura continued walking on slightly wobbly legs towards the destination they had agreed to meet. He suggested a bar she had never heard of before, and on a side of town she wasn’t too familiar with. She immediately agreed of course, finding since he was a bit older than her, he probably had a better taste of bars and restaurants.  

 

The area of town she was in was quite… hip? It was definitely affluent, and the demographic was mostly young adults or people having just got off work. Bars and restaurants of different cuisines all lined the street, some she had never even heard of. A definite change from the corner dollar store and hole-in-the-wall chinese take out you could see from her apartment window.

 

Looking down at her phone she found she was getting closer to her destination. It was too late for any changes now, but she gave herself a once over before walking the last few yards. She had decided to wear a blouse and skirt, finding it could be fun and flirty, as well as easy to take off if the evening ended up going in that direction. Her blouse was long sleeved and the fabric was cinched in between her breasts, accentuating them to the point she was a little self-conscious, finding she had put them a little _too_ on display. She had paired it with fairly simple black leather skirt with a little asymmetrical flap at the front for a little more edgy feel.

 

Her booties clacked slightly against the pavement as she saw her destination come into view. She squinted and noticed a figure leaning against a brick column and her breath hitched as she realized it was Sukea. Her heart started beating outside of her chest as she realized just how much more handsome he was in person, and she was only looking at his profile. He was wearing forest green chinos and a grey henley which hugged his arms nicely, accentuating the muscles hidden underneath the fabric. He must’ve heard the slight clack in her shoes because he picked his head up from his phone, looking over and immediately losing himself for a moment. She grinned slightly, having to look down to hide it as it was becoming embarrassingly large. Once she approached him she pursed her lips and looked up, breath hitching at the satisfied look he had in his eyes, as well as the quick once overs he was giving her as they stood in front of one another.

 

“Hi,” she said, trying to keep her smile at bay and voice from shaking. He flashed her a grin that made her legs feel like jelly as he put his hands in his pockets.

 

“Hey,” he said, voice velvety and deep and she thought she was going to melt. He was even more handsome in person. She couldn’t believe how perfect he was, to the point she started feeling a little self-conscious about herself.

 

“I-It’s nice to finally meet you,” she said, voice slightly cracking and she blushed under his smirk.

 

“Likewise,” he said as he tilted his head, gesturing his hand outward and signaling for them to enter the bar. She nodded her head and gasped as she felt his hand immediately meet her backside, opening the door for her and ushering her in. It was quite dark and atmospheric when she first walked in, finding that she immediately loved it. The bar had a very boudoir feel, candles and votives lining the walls and heavy curtains framing the tall stained-glass windows.

 

“This is very… eclectic,” Sakura said, sitting down in the chair he had pulled out for her. He rounded the table and took his seat across from her, tilting his head as he smirked, “Eclectic? Do you like it?”

 

“Oh! Yes, I like it very much. It’s definitely different. I’ve never been anywhere quite like this,” she said, blushing as she looked down at the table, picking a small stain to stare at as she focused her breath.

 

“Why?” he asked simply and she laughed slightly, finding it amusing how direct he was as he sat back in his chair, making himself comfortable, almost as if he was just content in hearing her speak. If she were being honest, it actually calmed her nerves quite a bit.

 

“Well,” she began, sitting a bit more straight in her seat, “the side of town I live in is where the student housing is, and student housing doesn’t exactly bring the most upscale bars and restaurants,” she said, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear that had fallen out of her bun.

 

“Well, let’s make the most of it then,” he said, giving her a wink and sporting that crooked grin she had first seen in that photo of him that made her knees weak, “first thing’s first though; what can I get you to drink?” he asked, watching her expectantly as he got up from the table, as if her drink order would say something about her.

 

She smirked, looking up at him through her lashes as he leaned over the table, finding she knew exactly what she wanted.

 

“I’ll have an old fashioned, please,” she said, maintaining their heated stare and she could’ve sworn his eyes got darker, “oh and ask for an extra orange rind,” she said flippantly and he smirked, nodding his head before leaning off the table.

 

“Perfect.”

 

**********

 

Next thing she new they were in his, well… what she assumed to be his townhouse. She wasn't aware if he had roommates or not but he didn't seem to care. She would have gotten a good look around, maybe let him pour her a glass of wine and talk some more,

 

If they hadn’t jumped one another the second they got through the door.

 

They stumbled inside, mouths fused together and bodies rubbing against one another as he pushed her against a near wall. She couldn’t see where she was and honestly, she didn’t care. While their tongues danced, he wedged a knee between her legs, splitting them and keeping his hands at her waist. She moaned against him as she began to move her hips, slowly grinding onto his knee, needing to find some sort of relief from the tension that was building since they left.

 

He growled against her mouth, bringing his knee out from under her and hoisted her up, giving her the opportunity to wrap her legs around his waist. No time was waisted as they slowly started grinding into one another again, breaking their heated kiss and panting in unison as they continued circling their hips. She gasped as Sukea started trailing his hot lips across her jaw and to her neck, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin as she moaned softly. The need to grip his soft hair overcame her and she trailed her hands upwards, grasping his mane and listening to him growl in response. 

 

Sukea groaned as his hardness started pressing into her core and she had to bite back a squeal as he pushed harder, bringing his face back to hers and watching her with a heated stare.

 

“You like that, baby?” he asked and she moaned, nodding her head and trying to keep her eyes open as she focused on him, “You like feeling my cock rubbing against you?”

 

“Mmmm, fuck,” she gasped, leaning her head back against the wall, surrendering herself to him as she reveled in his little grunts and gasps, “Please…”

 

“Please, what?” he goaded, bringing a hand up to her shirt and fiddling with the hem, “Hmmm? What do you want me to do to you, Sakura?”

 

“I want you to touch me,” she whined, grinding her hips a bit deeper, which he responded with one of his own, causing her to bite her lip at the friction and feel of his cock which was probably painfully hard.

 

“I _am_ touching you,” he said, a hint of humor in his voice as he quickly yanked up her blouse, revealing a black and lace bra that didn’t leave much to the imagination. She fought back a smirk as he seemed to lose himself for a moment, but he brought his large hand up to one of her breasts, tracing the underside of it and earning another moan from her.

 

“Did you want me to touch you here?” he asked, bringing his face down to her ear and causing her to shiver against him. She could only manage to nod her head and she swore she could feel the faintest smirk against her cheek as he lowered the cup of her bra, his fingers finding a nipple and giving it a tweak.

 

She arched against him, the feeling of him tugging at the sensitive bud sending her to a new dimension of pleasure separate from the one she was already in. Sukea growled against her cheek, seemingly satisfied by the effect he was having on her. She started fervently thrusting herself against him, breath becoming harsh as she tried to find some sort of relief.

 

“Ah ah ah,” he tutted, bringing himself up to her face and giving her a smirk, “When you cum, it’ll be on my bed, not against a wall.”

 

And with that he lifted her from the wall as if she weighed nothing, grasping her by her ass and climbing the narrow stairs that they had been grinding next to. Their mouths danced as he ascended the stairs, one hand leaving her bottom as he felt for the railing. His strength alone and him practically holding her up with one arm was enough to make her body weak.

 

Once they had reached the top, he carried her down the hallway and kicked open a door that she assumed was to his room. She really had no idea as to the state of his townhouse. The only glimpse she had gotten was of the outside, far too busy immersed in his touch to even take in her surroundings. For all she knew she could be in a crack house right now.

 

She felt herself being lowered and was met with soft cushions hitting her back. They still had far too many clothes on, and she looked up to see him making quick work of her blouse and skirt. She sat up, removing the top herself and biting her lip as he immediately leapt on her, mouth hot against her chest as he left wet kisses along her mounds, pawing aggressively at her skirt and trying to yank it off.

 

Shooing his hands away she swiftly peeled off her skirt, hands immediately closing in on his chest and pulling at his loose shirt. His mouth was still working her breasts, tongue darting out every once in awhile and lining the lace of her bra. She let out a surprised shrill as he hovered over a covered nipple, letting his teeth graze over it as she arched into him.

 

Yanking on his shirt prompted him to immediately sit himself up above her, grabbing the material from behind his neck and bringing it over his head in one swift movement. Sakura’s eyes widened at the site of his exposed chest, chiseled abs and toned arms being the only thing she could focus on and her mouth watered, wanting nothing more than to mark his entire torso with little love bites and kisses.

 

She began to sit herself up but he tutted, placing his palm on her chest and laying her back down, “I’m _far_ from being done with you,” he said, brining his mouth back down to her lace covered breasts as his arm circled around her back, finding the clasp of her bra and undoing it with ease, removing the scrap of fabric from her body and tossing it to the side.  

 

Sukea attacked her breasts, mouth immediately engulfing a nipple and she arched into him, moaning loudly and grabbing his hair as he nipped and lapped at the hardening bud. With one hand working her other breast he trailed his free one between them and down her abdomen, their hips moving in unison to relieve the building tension.

 

Sakura gasped as his middle finger traced her heat, testing the wetness that had already soaked through her panties. He groaned against her nipple, tongue circling around it as he quickly removed her panties, deft hands working between them as she now lay stark naked against him. The feeling of her naked body against his brought out a deep and gutteral moan as he traced her now bare sex, teasing her as he circled her clit.

 

“So wet…” he bit out against her nipple and she nodded her head eagerly, wanting nothing more than for him to delve his finger inside her. She bucked her hips up against his hand and he chuckled.

 

“Don’t worry, little one, I’ve got you,” he breathed as he pushed his finger in slowly, earning a soft and low moan from her as she _finally_ felt some of the tension ebbing, his finger immediately curling into her as he started pumping nice and slow. She bit her lip, rolling her hips slightly as he stretched her, one finger already seeming to do the job.

 

“So fucking tight…” he growled, lifting his head up and placing his forehead against hers as he added another finger, mouth mirroring hers and widening as she let out a gasp, feeling impossibly stretched just by his two fingers. Her wetness had him soaked as he pumped in and out of her, crooking his fingers inside while doing so. The pleasure he was giving her was already enough to bring her to an orgasm, but she let out a pout once he quickly removed his fingers from her, sensing her impending orgasm as her legs began to tremble.

 

“When you cum,” he said lowly, bringing himself to a stand and unbuttoning his pants, “it's going to be when I have you screaming and trembling around my cock,” he proclaimed, lowering his pants and underwear and setting his cock free, the impressive length bouncing as it was now free of its confines.

 

“Fuck you’re so beautiful…” he said, wrapping a hand around his length and giving it a few pumps, “spread out like this on my bed. Ready for me to fuck you. Do you want me to fuck you, little one?” he asked, pumping his cock and she licked her lips, watching the beads of pre- cum as they leaked out the top. She didn't know what came over her but she slowly lifted herself from where she had been lying down, scooting herself to the edge of the bed and waiting at his front. Looking at him with a heated stare, she placed her mouth at his cock, pink tongue jutting out and lapping the beads of pre cum that had spilled out.

 

“Fuck, you’re unreal, baby,” he said, watching as she lapped at his head like a kitten with milk. She let her mouth wrap around the head and sucked softly and teasingly before pulling off with a pop. She raised herself to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing their mouths together in a heated kiss. Swiping her tongue along his lower lip, she heard him groan as their tongues danced and the taste of him mingled with one another.

 

Sukea gripped her hips harder as she positioned herself over his length, finding it long enough to grind her heat on top of it, slowly moving forward and backward. She moaned softly, feeling all of his ridges along her sex as she glide over him. He growled and nipped at her bottom lip, a warning she surmised. He parted from her for a moment, maneuvering to his nightstand and grabbing a small square shaped packet. She bit her lip as he tore it open with his teeth, removing its contents and sheathing the condom around his cock.

 

Breathing in unison he climbed over her, positioning himself at her entrance. He gave her a knowing look, black meeting emerald as he silently asked for her permission. She nodded in earnest, biting her lip and eyes widening as she felt him plunge inside her with one fell swoop. She arched her back, the sudden intrusion coming as a surprise but quickly turning into pleasure as he slowly started moving, panting and grunting above her.

 

“So… fucking… tight,” he bit out, burying his face into her neck as he bottomed out into her heat. Sakura brought a hand to his hair, grabbing a fistful as an anchor for the insane pleasure she was trying to wrap her head around. She felt impossibly full, but he fit perfectly as they moved in unison, him quickening his pace and bringing his hands to both of her ass cheeks, lifting her slightly and penetrating so deep she was seeing stars with every thrust.

 

“Oh God…” she groaned, throwing her head back and gripping him tighter with every muscle in her body.

 

Sukea wrenched himself away from her neck, lifting himself up and giving her an intensely dark look, “God isn't doing this to you, baby,” he said with a smirk and set a punishing pace, sending her into a spiral. She stared at the ceiling, orgasm right around the corner as he hit that special spot with every stroke.

 

“Mmmf, fuck, I'm gonna cum,” she panted, wrapping her arms under his shoulders and curling into him slightly as he brought a hand from her ass to her back. He mumbled something into the top of her hair that she couldn’t decipher at the moment, but the pace at which he was hammering into her indicated that he was close as well.

 

“Cum for me, Sakura. Be a good girl and cum for me,” he said and that did her in. She felt her orgasm rush through her like a dam being let out and she screamed, clawing his shoulders as he hissed and thrust deep into her, finding his own orgasm as she felt him twitching inside her.

 

They were a hot and sticky mess, both trying to catch their breath as they came down from their high. He let out a huff and started pulling himself out, face scrunching as he did so and stood, taking the condom off and throwing it into the nearby trash.

 

“Good?” he asked, looking towards her and she couldn't help but laugh, watching him give her a curious look.

 

“That was amazing,” she responded and his eyes softened. She was surprised when he came over to her again. He didn't gather her clothes for her. He didn't grab her purse and tell her to beat it. Instead, he got into bed, lifting the sheets and signaling for her to join him. She hesitated at first, unsure of how to react but decided for it, maneuvering herself so that she fit right next to him. Sukea threw his arm around her and pulled her onto his chest. She focused on his breath as it began to steady, her eyes never closing as she blinked into the creeping darkness of the night.

 

By morning she was gone.

 

*********

 

Kakashi would be lying to himself if he weren’t a little disappointed that she had left. He sighed as he sat in bed, still naked as the day he was born. She left little trace that she had even been there, only leaving her lingering scent on the pillow next to his.

 

It wasn't even about the sex, which had been absolutely amazing if he were honest. She was so young and tight and practically hugged him as he was inside her. He groaned as he felt his cock stirring again, memories of just a few hours ago penetrating his mind.

 

Sakura's body was nothing short of perfection. She had wonderfully pale and untouched skin, perky breasts with rose dusted nipples and an ass that he wished he could get his hands on and knead forever. Her face was another marvel in it of itself. She had the most striking emerald eyes that he had immediately been taken by in her photo. Come to think of it, her eyes may have been what did him in. He had never seen eyes like hers, and a strange part of him wanted to keep them to himself forever. His and only his to look at and admire.

 

But he slammed that thought out of his head without a second though. He brought his hands up to his face, rubbing the sleep from it and swinging his feet over the edge to stand, bringing his hands above him and allowing his body to stretch and wake up. He let out a wistful sigh as he looked down at his cock, soft and hanging between his legs.

 

“Sorry,  little man,” he said, shaking his head, “no morning sex for us,” he tutted, making his way to his bathroom, in desperate need of a shower before having to make his way to the university.

 

It was the first day of the Fall semester, after all.

 

**********

 

The door to the lecture hall swung open as he entered the large room, not even looking up to see that it was already packed to the brim. He made his way over to the desk at the center of the room, throwing down his bag and turning to the white board behind him.

 

His first class was Ethics. He was an English major, but sometimes when they had a shortage of philosophy professors he would fill in for Ethics, since he actually quite enjoyed it. Students seemed to enjoy the subject matter too, and discussions were always entertaining. Kakashi grabbed a marker, writing down the class and number as well his name on the whiteboard at the front of the room.

 

He turned and looked towards the class, scanning the room and glancing towards the clock, finding there were maybe two more minutes remaining. The door to the lecture hall swung open again and he looked over, eyes immediately widening as the student who entered had the same reaction upon noticing him.

 

Their eyes locked.

 

Recognition set in.

 

Oh, _shit._

 

Kakashi saw her visibly gulp and straighten as she tried to form a coherent sentence but words failed her as her mouth hung open. She then coughed into her fist and gestured that she was going to sit down. All he could do was nod fervently and pray to God that no one had noticed that awkward as _hell_ interaction. He discreetly followed her form with his eyes, watching as she picked the only seat that was available, which by their luck was the seat front and center.

 

Kakashi felt a pang of empathy as he watched her sit down, but it immediately washed away and was replaced with confusion as she sat, her gaze shifting and becoming more comfortable as she seemed to be taking him in. He watched her furrow her brow and bite her lip, tilting her head as she sized him up. Kakashi had absolutely _no_ idea as to what he was supposed to do. Was he required to tell her to leave? Tell her to withdraw? Pull her aside after class?

 

That last one would be problematic.

 

Kakashi zeroed in on her once again, watching as she grew more comfortable in his presence and he furrowed his brow. He watched her gaze turn heated as she looked him up and down once more, eyes hovering over his covered cock.

 

His breath hitched as she bit her lip, bringing the pen that she had taken out of her purse and to her lips, discreetly putting it in her mouth and hollowing out her cheeks.

 

_Oh, the minx…_

Kakashi rounded to the front of his desk, rolling up the sleeves of his collared shirt as he did so, showing off his forearms as he leaned back onto his backside. He let his arms rest on either side of him and smirked at her as he watched her mouth open slightly.

 

The _vixen_ was wearing a skirt again, this one frillier than the leather she had been wearing just last night. His gaze darkened as she upped the stakes, spreading her legs slightly and he stiffened, finding she was wearing red lace underneath. He tore his gaze away from the offending fabric and met her emerald depths once again, watching as she made a shallow swirl of her tongue along the top of her pen.

 

Kakashi was fighting his erection with everything in him, suddenly regretting being on full display as he leaned on his desk in front of a lecture hall with three hundred students. Ripping his gaze away from her, he glanced towards the clock, finding it was now time to start class. He coughed into his fist and got up from his position, rounding his desk once again and approaching the whiteboard.

 

In all of his eight years of teaching, he had never been so nervous for the first day of school.

 

**********

 

Kakashi let out a strained breath as he wiped off the whiteboard, finding this lecture to be the longest hour of his life. All he could do was focus on the pink haired minx that just _had_ to be his student after having fucked her brains out the night prior. And if things couldn’t get any worse she had spent most of the period dropping hints here and there.

 

On the bright side, there was no denying that she enjoyed their time together.

 

The lecture hall had emptied out and he could _feel_ her presence behind him. With a deep breath he turned, meeting her amused gaze as she cocked a hip against his desk.

 

“So… Kakashi, was it?” she asked, a hint of humor in her voice. He let out a chuckle, bringing a hand to the back of his head.

 

“Yeah… sorry about that. I wasn’t trying to deceive you. I just, well, I’ve never done anything like that before,” he said, giving her his full attention as he turned from the whiteboard and stood on the other side of the desk.

 

“Could’ve fooled me,” she said and he tilted his head at her, “Sakura…” he began but stopped as she traced her delicate finger over the oak finish on the desk.

 

“You know… I’ve always wanted to fuck on a desk,” she said, eyes fluttering to his and he stilled, a bit taken back by how brash she was being.

 

“Do you have a thing for Professors or something?” he asked and she shrugged.

 

“Now I do.”

 

They stared at each other for a long while, taking their time as they took one another in, the heat in their eyes increasing as memories from the night prior permeated both of their minds. Kakashi rounded the desk slowly, eyes never leaving hers until he was right in front of her. Her breath was shallow and her eyes started fluttering closed as he raised his hand to her waist, grasping it and lowering his head to her ear, breath tickling her neck and sending a shiver through her that he could feel.

 

“You’ll have to drop this class,” he whispered and she nodded her head immediately, one hand creeping up his chest and unbuttoning his shirt as the other hooked onto one of his belt loops.

 

“Eager, are we?” he asked, an amused look on his face as she whimpered against him, already having unbuckled his belt and he groaned as she yanked the bottom of his shirt out, nails scraping against his abs.

 

“ _Fuck,_ I need to lock the door,” he said, all inhibition going out the window. He knew the next class wouldn't be for another hour and there really was no reason for anyone to come in, especially since the next class was his. Honestly, he couldn’t give two fucks. Maybe he’d regret it later but if he didn’t fuck her in the next ten seconds then he’d be sure to lose it.

 

He made his way over to the door and locked it, as well as killing the overhead lights as he quickly made his way back to her, scooping her up and placing her on the desk. He brought his mouth down to hers and they engaged in a heated kiss, teeth clashing together and nipping at each other’s lips as she undid his bottoms in a frenzy.

 

“I wish I could have stayed this morning,” she finally said, breaking their kiss and the desperation in her voice was everything he needed to forgive her. He spread her legs, taking out his weeping cock and giving it a few strokes before lining up with her.

 

“ _Fuck,”_ he cursed, automatically slumping and she gave him a confused look, “I don’t have a condom on me.”

 

She looked at him and gave him a reassuring look, “I-I’m clean and I’m on the pill, and I’d really like for you to fuck me,” she said, looking at him as he stared at her, an uncertain look on his face but he nodded his head, lining himself with her once again as he licked his lips before plunging into her, welcomed with the familiarity of her heat.

 

“Fuck me,” she begged, arching and grinding into him, signaling that she didn’t want to wait, “Fuck me hard, _Professor._ ”

 

He didn’t need to be told twice.

 

He growled, digging his hands into her hips as he lifted her slightly from the desk, the angle perfect for him to pound into her like she wanted.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Sakura,” Kakashi rasped, feeling her walls clenching around him as he slammed into her with everything in him.

 

“Christ isn’t doing this to you,” she goaded, biting her lip and letting her head fall back as he continued with his punishing pace, hips slapping against one another. He watched as her hand slithered down her abdomen, finding her heat and reaching for her clit. He groaned as she swirled her finger around the bud, doing her best to keep her moans at bay.

 

The sight of her touching herself sent him into another dimension and he found himself ruthlessly slamming into her, every inch of his cock filling her again and again.

 

“Such a dirty girl. Letting your Professor fuck you in an empty lecture hall, knowing full well we could get caught.”

 

“Fuck, don’t stop, please,” she begged and he could feel her walls clenching around him, her orgasm fast approaching. He growled and grabbed her hand which was mercilessly rubbing at her clit. He kept a firm grip on it and lowered his face to hers.

 

“Only I get to make you come,” he growled, maintaining his grip on her hips as he lifted them up once again, pounding into the spot that was so deep it made both of them see stars. She couldn’t seem to keep the moans inside; little mewls and pants escaping her as he could feel her growing _so close._

“Come on baby, come for me. I want you to come on my cock do hard you forget your fucking name,” he seethed, watching as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She bit her lip and nodded, looking at him with a hungry need in her eyes.

 

“Come inside me,” she begged and he groaned loudly, her plead sending him over the edge as he removed a hand from her hip and dove his thumb to her clit, circling it roughly and sending her out into oblivion. He let out a labored breath as his cock pulsed, spilling inside her and holding himself still as she came around him shortly after. He felt like he had been coming for forever, cock still throbbing as they sat, breathing in unison.

 

“Wow,” he suddenly heard her say and he let out a laugh, nodding in agreement as he remained inside her, letting his sweat covered forehead meet her shoulder.

 

“Wow, indeed.”

 

He heard Sakura sigh, leaning back on her hands and turning her head towards his, giving him an affectionate kiss. They remained in silence for a long while as he softened inside her and he heard her grunt slightly. He picked his head up and was met with a curious look in her eye. Tilting his head, he gave her a questionable look before she opened her mouth to speak.

 

“I just want you to know… I’m _really_ glad we matched,” she said with a giggle. He gave her a wide smile as he leaned in to give her a chaste kiss on the lips before nodding his head.

 

“Agreed.”

 

 


End file.
